Pohon Buah
by O-Cyozora
Summary: Yunho mengatakan Jaejoong adalah pohon buah karena ada apel dipipinya, ada juga ceri disana. Ia menginginkannya. Jaejoong, meski ia tak menemukan ranting atau daun pada dirinya membiarkan Yunho mendapatkannya. A request from 3kjj, YunJae Chibi version. RnR?


Sesapan pada secangkir cantik teh itu terlihat anggun. Bukan hal hiperbola meski kata anggun disandingkan dengan pria yang katakanlah cantik, jika tak sayang lagi pada nyawa tentunya. Karena secantik apapun pria ini, ia tak pernah sudi menganggap cantik merupakan sebuah pujian untuknya. Tampan, memang ia tampan. Namun ketampanan yang tak lagi bisa tertampung membuat ia memiliki kecantikan yang berkumpul diwajah seputih porselennya.

Dengan keanggunan yang bukan hanya ia lakukan karena tata krama atau didikan keras dari keluarganya yang memang sebuah keluarga terpandang yang harmonis, ia menaruh kembali cangkir tehnya pada meja bundar dihadapannya. Senyuman yang ia tutupi dengan menyesap teh itu belum kunjung hilang. Tak mau hilang, lebih tepatnya.

"Sungguh?" pertanyaan dengan suara halus itu tertuju pada pria dihadapannya. Senyuman yang ingin mengembangkan diri tak bisa ditahannya.

"Tentu saja. Kau memang begitu." Suara yang terdengar lebih berat dibanding suaranya menjawab pertanyaannya. "Aku akan menceritakan penyebabnya padamu." Senyuman dibibir tebal itu membuatnya hanyut. Tak bisa menyelamatkan diri untuk tak ikut terseret dalam arusnya. Baiklah, ia akan mendengarkannya saja.

-oOo-

**POHON BUAH © O-CYOZORA**

**Yunho Jung x Jaejoong Kim**

**Rate: K+ to T+**

**Request by: 3kjj **

**::BoysLove, OOC, AU, Miss, Typo, Chibi Vers::**

-oOo-

"Aaaa~! Jihye terlihat seperti pohon buah." Seruan nyaring seorang wanita cantik berstatus ibu muda dengan sepasang putra dan putri itu terdengar kencang. Membuat putranya, anak pertamanya menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang menonton televisi ditambah dengan makan camilan buah. Ia menolehkan wajahnya pada umma dan adiknya yang sedang berada dalam kursi dorong untuk bayi beberapa langkah didepannya. Mata kecilnya memberi sorot bingung.

"Buah?" tanyanya pelan. Ia sangat menyukai buah, apalagi yang berwarna merah. Mendengar pohon buah terdapat pada adiknya membuatnya sedikit bahagia. Hehehe~ adiknya bisa terus memberinya buah kan?

"Ne, Yunho-ya. Coba kemari." Wanita itu membuat gestur dengan tangannya. Bocah berumur empat tahun itu mengangguk, meletakkan piring berisi apel dimeja tak jauh dihadapannya. Lalu dengan sedikit kesulitan menuruni sofa putih yang lumayan tinggi tersebut.

Berhasil menuruni sofa, ia menghampiri ummanya. Mata kecil namun memiliki tatapan yang tajam itu mengintip keberadaan adiknya yang sedang tertidur nyaman. Ia menelisik dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala bayi mungil itu. Semuanya berwarna putih kemerahan. Pakaian bayi berwarna biru lembut dan kaus kaki berwarna putih. Tak ada hijau, tak ada coklat dan tak ada merah, maksudnya merah buah. Abaikan saja kulit putih kemerahan yang dimiliki adiknya itu. Lalu, dimana pohonnya?

"Tidak ada pohon umma?" tanya polos. Menghasilkan kikikan kecil dari ummanya. "Yuno tak melihat pohon, hanya ada baby Jiye." Tambahnya lagi. Rautnya penuh kebingungan, apalagi dengan kikikan ummanya.

"Sini, mendekat pada umma." Wanita itu kembali membuat gestur. Dan Yunho merapatkan diri padanya. "Yunho bisa melihat Jihye dengan benar kan?" tanyanya lagi. Yunho mengangguk sebagai balasan. "Lihat pipinya, seperti apel. Merah dan bulat." Mata kecil Yunho menelisik bagian itu dengan mendetail. Ia membayangkan buah apel yang kebetulan ditinggalkannya di meja. Walau potongan yang dimakannya tadi berwarna putih kekuningan. Memang sih, warna kulitnya merah dan bentuknya sebelum dipotong dan dikupas sedikit membulat.

"Ne, seperti apel." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum, membuat matanya yang kecil semakin terlihat kecil.

"Nah, Jihye juga mempunyai bibir ceri." Yunho memiringkan kepalanya bingung akibat ucapan terakhir dari ummanya. Irisnya bergerak-gerak, mencari bagian mana yang disebut 'bibir ceri'.

"A—"

"Ah! Umma lupa. Umma harus mengantar Jihye untuk pemeriksaan kesehatannya bulan ini. Yunho umma tinggal sendiri. Otte?" belum selesai Yunho mengeluarkan pertanyaannya, ummanya sudah mendahuluinya. Baiiiik~ bisa ia tanyakan nanti. Biar sekarang Ummanya dan Jihye pergi untuk melihat perkembangan adik lucunya itu dari sudut pandang medis. "Atau, Yunho bisa pergi main. Tapi, jangan jauh-jauh ne." Ummanya memberi pilihan lain.

"Aniyo umma. Yuno mau nonton." Dengan itu ia beranjak dari tempatnya berada sekarang, kembali pada posisi awalnya, hehe~ apelnya menunggu.

.

"Anyeong." Suara halus menyambutnya begitu pintu rumah yang belnya ia tekan berulang kali terbuka. Menampakkan seorang bocah berkulit putih dengan baju kaus yang terlihat longgar serta celana pendek yang hanya bisa terlihat beberapa senti saja, itupun karena tangannya telah terangkat yang otomatis membuat kausnya terangkat karena ia menggenggam gagang pintu yang dibukanya. "Yuno-ya." senyuman menggemaskan hadir dibibir halus bening berwarna merah cerah.

"Ehehehe, Joongie." Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya. Tak gatal sebenarnya, hanya pengekspresian rasa malu saja. Kenapa ia malu? Lalu kenapa ia ada didepan rumah bocah ini? Bukankah ia sedang menonton dengan camilan apel menemaninya ya? "Joongie punya apel tidak?"

Bocah yang Yunho panggil Joongie itu menggeleng pelan. Membuat helaan kecewa keluar dari mulut Yunho. Padahal ia sedang asyik menonton. Tapi, ia ingin terus memakan apel. Tapi, di lemari pendinginnya sudah tak ada apel, di meja makannyapun ia tak bisa menemukannya. Menonton tanpa camilan, mana seru.

"Woh, Yunho mau apel?" Pintu dibelakang bocah bermata besar itu membuka semakin lebar. Menampilkan sosok cantik lain disana.

"Iya jumma." Jawab Yunho polos.

"Ne, ahjumma akan beri Yunho apel dengan satu syarat, otte?" wajah cantiknya memasang senyum manis yang lebar. Ah, acara ke swalayannya takkan membutuhkan waktu lama sore ini.

"Mau!" ujar Yunho dengan semangat. "Yuno harus apa jumma?"

"Yunho temani Jaejoong ne. Ahjumma akan pergi berbelanja. Ahjumma akan membelikan Yunho buah apel sekalian. Otte?"

"Oukay." Yunho mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Nah, Joongie mau apa sayang?" wanita itu berbalik pada putranya, yaaa. Putra, jangan salah paham dengan wajahnya ya.

"Ano, Joongie mau Kitty saja." Kelopak dengan lipatan hasil operasi wanita itu mendatar. Apa putranya tak bosan? Kitty? Harus mencari benda apa ia sekarang? Aish~

"Ara, masuklah. Jangan membukakan pintu untuk orang asing. Arasseoyo?" Wanita itu menahan pintu agar tetap terbuka, membiarkan Yunho dan Jaejoong masuk kedalam rumah mereka setelah menganggukkan kepalanya untuk pesan dari wanita itu.

.

Mata Yunho beralih dari televisi yang sedang menayangkan acara musik. Beberapa kali matanya melirik bocah disebelahnya untuk kemudian kembali berpura-pura fokus pada acara di televisi. Merupakan hal yang tak biasa untuknya menonton televisi tanpa camilan buah berada dipangkuannya.

Ia melirik lagi,

'Bulat.' Heh? Apanya yang bulat hei, Jung Yunho.

Lirik,

'Merah.'

Liri—

"Yuno-ya? waeyo?" ah~ / Yunho tertangkap basah sedang melirik-lirik Jaejoong.

"Ano, Joongie mirip pohon buah." Ucapanya menyisipkan kata-kata ummanya untuk Jihye tadi. Mata besar milik bocah disampingnya memberi sorot bingung.

"Buah?" lalu memiringkan kepalanya, tak mendapat jawaban setelah beberapa detik berpikir, ia kembali menanyakan maksud Yunho.

'Jiye punya pipi apel, Joongie juga punya.' Pikir bocah bermata kecil itu. Ah, acara menontonnya akan seru mulai sekarang. Ia bisa mendapatkan apelnya. "Joongie-ya." bocah itu menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Nde?" suara harus dan mata besar polos menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Yuno mau apel."

"Tapi, Joongie tak punya. Jika Joongie punya, Joongie pasti memberikannya."

"Jeongmal?" mata kecil Yunho berbinar. Ia menggeser posisi duduknya untuk lebih dekat lagi pada Jaejoong kecil. "Joongie punya apelnya. Boleh Yuno minta em?" tatapannya lurus pada bocah yang sedari kecil tak mampu membalas tatapannya lama-lama tanpa wajah yang semakin meyakinkan Yunho bahwa Jaejoong adalah pohon buah seperti adiknya.

Jaejoong mengangguk polos. Ia sangat menyukai Yunho. Ia suka berbagi apapun miliknya dengan bocah tersebut. Karena Yunho juga sering bersikap sama, tak ada kata pelit diantara mereka.

Mata besarnya melihat Yunho menepuk-nepuk bagian pahanya. Mengisyaratkan agar Jaejoong duduk disana. Jaejoong mengangguk, lagi lalu melakukannya. Ia duduk menyamping disana, membuat pipinya menjadi san—

"Eh? Yuno-ya?" mata besarnya membulat. Namun tak bertahan lama, karena selanjutnya hanya kekehan geli yang lolos dari bibir merahnya. "Ihihi, itu geli Yuno-ya. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dalam kekehan gelinya. Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak,

"Yuno hanya sedang memakan apel dari Joongie. Yuno tidak tega kalau menggigitnya, jadi Yuno jilat saja." Ehm, baiklah. Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Yunho hanya menjilat pipi Jaejoong tanpa maksud apapun, hanya berusaha memakan 'apel'nya tanpa menyakiti sang empunya. Dan ia tentu sudah mengetahui apa itu rasa sayang dan rasa sakit. Hal yang wajar ia bisa berpikir bahwa digigit akan berbuah rasa sakit. Ia kan memiliki cita-cita terpendam untuk menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai istrinya. Dan diusia sedini ini, ia sudah mengetahui begaimana cara menjaga orang yang ia sayangi. Setidaknya, hal-hal seperti tidak menyakiti Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggaruk pipinya yang lain, pipi yang belum terkontaminasi saliva sahabatnya tersebut. Bingung, ia tak ingat pernah menyimpan apel dipipinya.

Yunho sendiri memasang pose berpikir dengan melipat tangan kirinya didepan dada, menahan siku kanannya dengan itu lalu menggaruk dagunya dengan jari tangan kanannya. Matanya meliar. Menatap jaejoong dari atas sampai bawah, semua teritori yang bisa ia jangkau dengan irisnya.

"Joongie memang pohon buah, seperti Jiye-ya."

"Jiye pohon buah?" Jaejoong menghamparkan bayangan mengenai adik perempuan dari sahabatnya. Beberapa menit ia berpikir, ia tetap tak bisa menemukan pohon, daun dan ranting keluar dari tubuh Jihye dalam imajinasinya. Apalagi buah, ia tak pernah melihat yang seperti itu.

"Ne, Jiye-ya punya pipi merah dan bulat. Seperti Joongie," Yunho menusuk-nusuk pipi yang sempat ia jilat tadi dengan lembut, menggunakan jari telunjuknya. "Umma bilang, Jiye-ya juga punya bibir ceri. Tapi Yuno belum menemukannya. Ceri juga merah ya? Tapi lebih bersinar dari apel. Apa Joongie juga punya bibir ceri?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya ketika itu. ia mulai berpikir lagi, kali ini seraya mengetukkan telunjuknya dibi—bibir. Yunho langsung melihat bagian sana dengan segera setelah ia menyadari suatu hal. Jika pipi apel berada dipipi, maka bibir ceri mungkin akan ada dibibir. Benar kan?

'Merah' pikirnya ketika melihat bibir merah yang terlihat bersinar karena sedikit saliva akibat jilatan sang empunya pada daerah sana tadi. Memang, bibir Jaejoong lebih merah merekah, terlihat lebih manis dari pipinya walau saat ini warna merahpun tengah mendominasi pipi bocah tersebut.

"Joongie juga punya ceri. Waaa, benar-benar sama dengan Jiye!" serunya. Sedangkan yang menjadi objek hanya menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Kepalanya menunduk, irisnya melihat kaus putih bergambarnya. Disana hanya ada kitty, tak ada ceri. Persediaan cake dan es krimnya di lemari pendingin didapurnya sudah habi, dan pasti cerinya juga tak tersisa, lalu dimana Yunhobisa melihat ceri"

"Ano, Joongie tak pu—"

Cup! Dan,

"Ihihi, Yunophhihi~" dan, lagi. Jaejoong kembali tertawa. "Jangan menjilati bibir Joongie!" oh. Bocah itu...

"Nah, ceri milik Joongi juga manis. Akan Yuno coba ceri milik Jiye nanti." Yunho tersenyum gembira. "Ah, apa Joongie punya buah lainnya? Pisang misalnya. Yuno ingin menjilatnya juga?" Nah, ah. Sepertinya topiknya akan semakin jauh kearah yang tak baik, meski tak ada pikiran yang aneh-aneh yang mencemari pikiran mereka berdua. Tapi para pembaca mungkin sudah sampai pada pikiran ujung tentang menjilat pisang yang diutarakan Yunho kecil XDv

-oOo-

"Aku tak begitu ingat." Mata doenya mengedip pelan ketika ia menggaruk pelan belakang leher jejangnya.

"Aneh sekali, padahal umurmu lebih tua dariku." Hohoho~ pernyataan yang tak urung membuat kerutan dibibir penuh semerah ceri miliknya.

"Ooo~ kau tak suka aku lebih tua darimu eoh?" selorohnya.

"A-a. Jika itu kau, aku akan selalu menyu—tidak. Aku selalu menyayangimu. Kau percaya padaku kan?" pria bermata kecil yang terlihat seperti Yunho dewasa menggenggam tangan putih milik Joongie dewasa dimana sang empunya meletakkan tangan itu di sebelah cangkir tehnya.

"Ung," apel dipipi Jaejoong mulai memunculkan diri, "Oh ya. Bagimana rasa ceri milik Jihye?" Jaejoong menyeloroh ketika mengingat perihal ucapan diakhir adengan masa lalu yang diceritakan Yunho.

"Hahaha! Itu," Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku baru saja menjulurkan lidah untuk merasakannya ketika umma datang dan memeluk Jihye. Umma memberi jitakan manis dikepalaku." Lanjut Yunho sarkastis seraya mengusap kepalanya ketika mengingat hal tersebut. "Umma mengatakan bahwa aku hanya boleh mengecupnya."

Jaejoong tak mampu menahan tawanya mendengar hal tersebut. Seperti kebiasaannya, ia menutupi bagian hidung dan mulutnya ketika matanya menyipit karena tertawa. Keadaannya saat itu membuatnya tak menyadari jika saha—tidak, kini hubungannya sudah meningkat. Bukan lagi sebagai sahabat, tapi—

"Dan yah, Joongie sayang. Sepertinya kau memang pohon buah." Yunho mengalungkan lengannya dari belakan untuk memutari dada Jaejoong. "Aku telah menemukan pisang didalam tubuhmu." Dan dengan kalimat tersebut, pipi apel muncul dengan sukses dipipi Jaejoong. Ia bukan lagi seorang bocah polos, ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud Yunho. Apalagi ketika tangan berotot milik Yunho merayap ke daerah yang berbahaya. "Aku ingin memakannya. Boleh kan?" oh, ow. Entahlah, Jaejoong hanya bersyukur karena hanya ia pohon buah yang dirasakan Yunho. Jadi, ia mengangguk untuk pertanyaan Yunho kali ini. Ia tak ingin, takkan pernah ingin jika Yunho mencoba pohon buah milik orang lain.

-END-

Oh well, aku merasa mesum! *tutup-tutup muka* susah banget bikin ini fict. Suer deh, tantangan banget bikin anak kecil yang pikirannya ngerayap kearah sono. Apalagi bikin in charanya. Aku sedikit banyak pernah mengamati anak kecil untuk sikap sifat Heojunnie di Mommy, makanya bikin YunJae Chibi yang nggak terlalu OOC itu bikin aku rada galo *Nah lho?*

Maaf bikin kamu nunggu lama, **3kjj**. Rikuesannya udah aku penuhi ya, semoga nggak mengecewakan. Kritik dan saran serta pendapat sangat diterima loh :3

Sankyuu udah bikin rikues dan mempercayakan aku untuk sebuah fanfict chibi seperti ini. Ini pertama kali loh *bingung antara bangga atau pundung/plak*

O-Cyozora


End file.
